1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to allowing a portable device to communicate with other devices, and more particularly, to allowing a portable device to renew contents, and then to effectively inform another device about information on the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, when surfing the web, a user can bookmark a web page that he/she finds to be of interest, in order to quickly access the web page later.
However, according to the above related art method, the user does not know whether the website has been updated or new data have been uploaded unless the user visits the website again by clicking on the bookmark.
To address this problem, a rich site summary (RSS) service has been suggested. The RSS service is a program for transmitting information to users who subscribed to a website to receive in advance information about updated content on the website, even if the user does not visit the website. In this service, a server managing the website generates an RSS feed, i.e., a document including summary information about newly uploaded data, when the newly uploaded data are published on the website, and sends the RSS feed to an RSS reader (also, referred to an RSS aggregator) program that RSS-users subscribed to the website in advance. Accordingly, the user installs the RSS reader program on his/her personal computer (PC) and subscribes to the website by registering an RSS address of the website in the RSS reader, so that the user can easily obtain new information of the website.
FIG. 1A shows an XML document corresponding to an RSS feed, and FIG. 1B shows the configuration of tags used with respect to one piece of uploaded data in an RSS feed.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the RSS feed is a document made in an extensible markup language (XML). Information of a channel to which an RSS service is provided, that is, information of a website, is represented using channel elements such as <title>, <link>, <description>, <image>, etc., in a <channel> tag.
On the other hand, information about newly uploaded data is represented using <title>, <link>, <description>, etc., in an <item> tag; the elements of the <item> tag are shown in FIG. 1B. The details of the RSS feed are described in an RSS standard, and thus will be omitted herein.
As such, when an RSS reader is used, an Internet user can obtain updated information regarding a website without visiting the website. An RSS server providing an RSS feed is only used to obtain information such as blogs, news, or the like from the web. However, the RSS server is not used in relation to portable devices such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, or the like, which generate or renew their own contents not by uploading data.
That is, since contents are updated frequently in portable devices which generate their own contents, the user must reproduce all contents one by one in order to find the updated contents. Also, in the related art, a user can not obtain updated information about the contents of the portable device using an apparatus such as a PC having more user-friendly interface than the portable device.